


Secrets

by LectorDominion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Mystery, Other, Past, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Secrets cannot be kept forever." Hibari Kyoya's life is a mystery. No one knows his family, much less his past. So when an opportunity came for Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians to know more about their aloof Cloud Guardian they seized it, not knowing that what they would know would force them to change their view of the bloodthirsty and strongest Guardian of the Vongola family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Clear?
> 
> Warning: This will contain Slash. Don't like? Then don't read.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part I.**

As someone who absolutely defends the school without faltering and without mercy, it isn't surprising to see Hibari Kyoya patrolling around the campus with an expressionless yet somehow fierce aura. As a result of this however, students and teachers alike tend to avoid the dangerous student whenever he is seen.

This isn't a problem for him since said student absolutely hated crowds. He hated the inconsequential noise and the skin to skin touches that cannot be helped when in a crowd of weak people. As such, being feared is somewhat a good thing for him.

"Hibari!"

But he forgot one important thing.

"Oi!"

Someone is stupid enough to greet him with such friendliness and familiarity it is making him feel a sort of anger Kyoya only feels when said person is around.

"Oi, Hibari! What's up?" that overly cheerful voice sends his emotions into a swirl of anger so fast he sometimes feels that he isn't the one controlling his own emotions.

He stopped walking and his aura turns even deadlier before he turned around and fixed the annoying idiot with a glare. Behind said idiot are two people he also associated with the herbivore in front of him. He can feel the uneasiness of everyone around him and saw them instantly backing away slowly even when they are in a narrow hallway. Others even went so far as entering their classrooms, yet this idiot who is now in front of him wearing an incredibly annoying and irritating smile with his right hand rubbing the back of his head seemed to be unaffected.

"A-ah, Yamamoto!" a nervous voice said but neither of the two paid it any mind.

Kyoya had to admit that he is reluctantly impressed that the idiot managed to remain unaffected. But that probably has to do with his brains being fried since birth and the only emotion that remained within him is an idiotic yet cheerful smile.

Though it also probably has to do with his training with that baby arcobaleno, Reborn.

"Maa, glaring fiercely like that is not cute Hibari." Without warning, he had already whipped out his tonfas and struck the wall beside him in a fast move that almost everyone only saw a blur. Students and teachers alike froze especially when the wall cracked and the tonfas penetrated within said wall.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." He spoke with a glare. His tone carried a warning that everyone already perceived since earlier. Only, the spoken warning seemed to have carried a deadly intent not there when he was still walking earlier.

Yamamoto's eyes went wide at the display of violence, not because it is unusual. In fact, such violent acts are the usual for Head of the Disciplinary Committee. What made his eyes wide and literally silenced him was that the dangerous weapons Hibari preferred to use were lightly touching his nose and his ears still ringing from the force of Hibari's attack on the wall also beside him. That was how close the attack was on him.

It's so scary that it wasn't even funny.

"I'll bite you to death."

Any other time, he would have laughed as was his personality but somehow, the words that was usually uttered held a certain vehemence to it that the threat made it sound like a promise.

"A-aah, S-sorry, sorry.." he said reflexively and nervously, lightly stepping backwards so he wouldn't feel the weapons of destruction at the tip of his nose. Hibari looked at him for a few seconds longer before he pulled the tonfas out of the wall and securely kept it at his side. He then walked away almost as if he didn't left a hole behind. Everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief before slowly going back to their usual activities.

Yamamoto however didn't notice any of these as he was busy calming his heart rate down. _Whew, crisis averted,_ he patted himself and released a sigh of relief when he felt nothing unusual on himself. Hibari is really scary.

Then someone smacked his head from behind.

"You have a death wish, idiot?!" Gokudera said with an annoyed tone.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, getting the attention of the bomb-user and making him reveal an embarrassed expression. Tsuna seemed to have forgiven Gokudera's act of violence though because he then turned to look at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay Yamamoto?"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, I'm good." He smiled, he ignored Gokudera's snort and looked back in the way Hibari had walked away from.

_Something's up with him._

"Something is wrong with Hibari-san." Tsuna unusually perceptive tone said and both him and Gokudera looked at the 10th leader of the Vongola Family in varying expression. Gokudera looked confused and Yamamoto looked apprehensive.

_So I was right. Even Tsuna noticed, huh…_

"What do you mean 10th? Hibari has always been like that, disrespectful, violent Cloud Guardian." Gokudera muttered the last words in his breath but all three of them heard it. Nonetheless, Tsuna didn't pay it any mind and his expression turned to pensive and worried. It was like he was turning into the calm and cool boss of the Vongola Family without the use of his ring.

"He seemed more violent than usual, deadlier and easily snaps."

"He's always been that way 10th!"

"… Yes, but he seemed… stressed. I get the feeling that he is particularly out of sorts today." Tsuna then had his eyes wide open and immediately turned to look at them with his usual expression. "A-ah! B-but this is Hibari-san right?"

"Yeah…" Gokudera looked at Tsuna like he was slowly working out what he is talking about. Yamamoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Right. Hibari-san has always been like that, right? M-maybe I'm just imagining things… ahaha…" Tsuna ended with an awkward laugh. Gokudera's eyes blinked rapidly before exclaiming rather loudly.

"10th isn't imagining things! 10th's hyper-intuition is absolute perfection!"

"Right Tsuna. I think you're not imagining it. He really is different than usual today." Yamamoto stated, his voice going pensive.

"Hm. If that's the case, let's hope his homicidal tendencies curbed within normal next day."

All of them agreed with Gokudera's statement.

*

*

*


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets cannot be kept forever." Hibari Kyoya's life is a mystery. No one knows his family, much less his past. So when an opportunity came for Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians to know more about their aloof Cloud Guardian they seized it, not knowing that what they would know would force them to change their view of the bloodthirsty and strongest Guardian of the Vongola family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Refer to the fist chapter. I won't be writing disclaimer starting the next chapter. It's tiring and I know you already know it...
> 
> Warning: Contains Slash!

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part II**

Kyoya stared at the peaceful aura of the sky as he laid down on the Rooftop.

The sun is hidden within the cloud so it isn’t particularly hot up there. And with the breeze being a little bit cool, the weather is just nice for cloud watching.

October 13. The day of being alone, the start of the day of his ‘re-education’, the day of the start of his misery, and the day of his freedom.

The date signifies his best and worst time that simply brushing the day off is such a hard thing to do. And his mood not only drastically worsens on the day but for the entire week. He knew he’d been exceptionally more violent for three days now than before.

Sometimes, he wished his parents hadn’t been caught in a fire, that they didn’t save him and just let him be with them, maybe he wouldn’t be like this, unable to express himself properly, unable to show emotions that he genuinely have.

A chirp caught his attention and he saw at the corner of his eye a yellow bird coming towards him.

“Hibird.” As if the bird can hear him, it chirped rather cheerfully and swiftly landed on his raised hand without fear. Kyoya couldn’t help but smile. Though it isn’t much of a smile as the corner of his lips quirking up. The difference though is the fondness expressly seen on his eyes.

He has always been having trouble expressing a smile. Eventhough he tried practicing in front of a mirror, the one reflected back is a face of a teenage boy wearing an almost constipated expression. He looked for meanings in dictionary, explanations and how-to in the internet, still he somehow have difficulty doing it. His aunt, the person he is currently living in and the one providing for his education tried to make him face smile by doing it manually, but he felt weird, and his cheeks hurt so he dropped it.

Though with all his research, he managed to quirk up a smile when he really feels happy, he has reservations doing it in public.

Because he was trained not to show emotions.

Trained not to feel.

The result, emotions being his current hurdle and weakness.

That’s why he always felt annoyed with the herbivores around him.

They’re all weak, yet how come they can do what he cannot do? How come they make it look so simple and natural and he had to work hard just to at least manage to smile just a little bit?

He especially dislikes that idiotic baseball freak. Always smiling, always carefree.

He always feel an intense burn inside him, like it is slowly eating his insides, like he had swallowed an acid. It wasn’t long before he finally realized what the emotion was.

Envy.

And he didn't like it.

He saw an image of _that man_ looming on him, holding a stun gun on his hand as he smirk sadistically on him.

**_“Until you get that right, I will electrocute you again and again.”_ **

He opened his eyes he didn’t know he closed and gasped sharply, dispelling the image right out of the forefront of his mind.

_No. He’s dead. Get a grip on yourself._

A chirp pulled him out of his thoughts and saw Hibird looking at him.

“I’m okay.” He said to the bird. Hibird chirped.

_I’m okay._

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review??


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets cannot be kept forever." Hibari Kyoya's life is a mystery. No one knows his family, much less his past. So when an opportunity came for Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians to know more about their aloof Cloud Guardian they seized it, not knowing that what they would know would force them to change their view of the bloodthirsty and strongest Guardian of the Vongola family.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part III**

The baseball practice already ended an hour and a half ago and the equipments already kept within their clubroom. He had already cleaned up and changed in his school uniform yet Yamamoto Takeshi is still in the campus, roaming around without any destination. He had already told Gokudera and Tsuna to go on without him earlier and there were almost no students inside the campus. Actually, he is pretty sure everyone already went to their homes and he knew he should get going too but something held him back.

He roamed around trying to see if he can somehow know why he didn’t want to go home just yet, evading the security guard checking around to see if there were still students. It is already evening after all, 6:45 P.M.

But he couldn’t find a reason.

He was about to go out and go home and ignore the strange feeling when he suddenly remembered his encounter with Hibari earlier.

He couldn’t explain but something in him wanted to check if the Head if the Disciplinary Committee is still around so he decided to go up the stairs and have a peek at the Disciplinary Office.

Alas, he saw that lights were still on. _So Hibari is still inside huh_ , he thought. He walked towards it and peeked inside using the open window. There he saw Hibari sleeping on his office table, his head on his hands.

_He really likes to sleep a lot._

**_“I’ll bite you to death.”_** The words Hibari had said earlier rang into his head.

_Except beating everyone he thinks are weak._

He debated whether he should wake Hibari up and risk being attacked by a pair of tonfas or to just leave him alone and let the guard deal with it. He was still weighing the odds when he caught a mumble. He couldn’t actually make out the words so he very slowly opened the door and moved a little closer to hear them.

The inaudible words seemed to become clear and as he continued to listen, made him really uneasy.

“No… uncle… please I will…” it was ragged and fragmented and he wanted to hear more. Apprehensive about the fact that he will wake Hibari up, he moved even slower until he was already in front of Hibari. He kneeled and tried to understand the mumbles more.

“…yes… say… will…” But still the jumbled words were hard to understand, up until clear and audible words were released within the dangerous Cloud Guardian’s mouth.

“No emotions. Not to disobey.”

He jerked back at what he heard. For some reason, this made him feel like there is something more to those words. More that he wouldn’t like to hear but that he would want to.

Curiosity is something he can’t take off his personality and this is something he wanted to know., if only for the fact that the usually unruffled Hibari Kyoya being so unusually subdues, even in his dreams. And he is also becoming worried, especially with what he heard, coupled with Hibari’s increasingly violent moods for the past 2 days.

He once again jerked back when the man in front of him abruptly lifted his head up and sharply gasped, his eyes wide open and mouth parted, taking in deep breaths as if he had been running a marathon for a very long time.

“Hibari…” he stated uncertainly and was rather shocked when said man whipped his head down to look at him, his eyes still wide open, and in that instant he saw the expression deep within its dark pool of eyes.

Self-loathing.

Then all of those emotions were quickly locked away and all that remains is the expressionless eyes staring back at him. It was hidden so fast he wondered if what he saw is only his imagination if it weren’t for a fact that he is sure all of those was practically on the teen’s eyes. Yamamoto wasn’t sure what was worse, a furious and death glare or the lack of expression that is currently on those eyes.

Yamamoto is sure it’s the latter.

“Yamamoto Takeshi. What are you doing here?” Hibari asked in that voice devoid of any emotion.

He is uncertain what to say, yet he managed to speak despite how his throat felt like it’s clogged.

“The school is closing.”

Hibari closed his eyes in a second before opening them, and in those, pure suspicion can be seen despite how none of it appeared on his face.

“You saw nothing.” He stated. Yet, Yamamoto is certain that the statement is also constructed as a question. In that instant, he knew the man in front of him is hiding something, and it has something to do with what Hibari dreamed and in return, what he heard.

He also knew that he’d have to lie right then to avoid being killed by the violent man.

The Vongola Decimo and his Guardians all knew that the Cloud Guardian hated being lied to, especially right in front of his face. And he had no qualms in hurting you in every possible way he could think of should you do so. You better be stronger than him to avoid being hurt. So Yamamoto already saw his painful future in the hand of Hibari should he ever find out that he had lied. But in this case, he thinks that he has better chance lying now than telling the truth right there.

“What do you mean?” he asked with his signature smile. Hibari stared at him with his eyes full of suspicion before kicking his desk forward. Since Yamamoto is kneeling in front of said desk, his chin was hit painfully when it moved towards him. He yelped in pain and held his chin carefully.

_That hurt_ , he thought.

“Get out of my sight, herbivore.” Was what Hibari said before standing up and walking towards the door beside the bookshelves. He knew it to be Hibari’s personal room within the Disciplinary Office from the time when the Vongola Family invaded inside and was consequently thrown out by the Cloud Guardian.

Yamamoto hesitated. Should he wait or go with what Hibari wanted? In the end, he went off alone, being careful not to be detected by the school security until he was outside, leisurely walking towards his home. He wasn’t worried that Hibari would be caught since practically everyone in the school is wary of him, including the adults.

What worried him though is Hibari himself. He didn’t like what he is feeling. The mumbles and the clear words he heard from the sleeping teen cut through his own heart. It made him curious and suspicious, worried and apprehensive. Before the whole debacle about the Vongola Family, he hadn’t taken notice of Hibari’s attitude. He only knew him as a very dedicated man towards the school’s security to the point of near violence, very strong and extremely anti-social person.

But now that he had at least knew him and understood him just a little bit, he can see that the near homicidal tendencies Hibari displayed right now had been happening before. He just can’t remember if it’s on the same date.

_This needs investigation,_ he decided. He knew that he is being incredibly nosy right now but something in him wanted to find out about it and when his guts tell him something, he does it no matter what. Besides, he had always been the type of person who acts first before thinking later.

He just has to be careful not to be found out by Hibari himself.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review??


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Secrets cannot be kept forever." Hibari Kyoya's life is a mystery. No one knows his family, much less his past. So when an opportunity came for Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians to know more about their aloof Cloud Guardian they seized it, not knowing that what they would know would force them to change their view of the bloodthirsty and strongest Guardian of the Vongola family.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Secrets**

**Part IV**

A crying child sounded in the peaceful living room where Hibari Kyoya sat watching the movie being aired in the television.

“Shh, come on honey. It doesn’t hurt. It’s just a scratch. Look, no bleeding, see?” A soothing voice sounded, perfectly in sync with the gentle woman on the screen cleaning the small wound on the child’s knee. The child looked at his scrapped knee and sniffled quietly, his cries tampering down as his mother helped get his knee treated.

**_“You’re not bleeding! Stop acting like you’re dying!”_ **

He blinked at a man’s voice that suddenly sounded inside his mind. He shook his head lightly to get that out of his thoughts as he continued to watch. The child on the screen held his cries as his mother disinfected his small wound. Apparently, the wound hurts.

“Honey, it doesn’t hurt. Mama’s going to take the pain away. Be strong for mama, don’t cry…” the soothing voice continued. This time though, the voice of a man sounded far too strong than earlier that it made him blan out for a few seconds.

 **_“What did I say to you? No emotions! Stop crying like a brat you moron! This much shouldn’t have hurt, you useless, pathetic excuse for a brat!”_ ** **That man _loomed over him, hitting him with the stun gun again and again, the crackle of the electricity sounded ominously._**

Kyoya’s breath hitched at the clear words and image that entered his mind. He shivered at the phantom pains he can feel all around his body. No matter how much he suppressed the feeling, it didn’t disappear. He abruptly stood up, gaining the attention of his seven-year-old cousin that was also sitting on the sofa he is in, watching the movie along with him.

“Kyo-nii?” Ryuji asked, his face tilted upwards to look at him. Kyoya looked at his cousin for a second before patting his head gently. His innocent cousin. His innocence and youth shouldn’t be tainted by his darkness.

“I’m going to my room. Continue watching.” He said. Ryuji, already used to his Kyo-nii’s attitude just nodded his head.

“Can I switch?” he asked, to which he received a nod. Ryuji’s face broke into a delighted grin and immediately got a hold of the remote control and switched the channel to a cartoon. He immediately went towards his room and locked it before stripping completely and getting inside the bathroom of his room and went to take a cold shower.

He needed to stop remembering _him. He’s_ dead. _He_ can’t come back. _He_ won’t be able to come back.

He needed to kill _him_ from his mind.

He punched the wall in front of him to ease his frustration. His hand throbbed in pain, but since he is so used with it, he didn’t even hissed to verbalized his pain.

 _It’s hard,_ he thought in anger.

It was half an hour later that he got out of the bathroom, lower body covered by a towel with his hair dripping wet. He took another towel that was on his bed and mechanically dried his hair, careful with his right hand since it’s still in pain with his thoughts still trying to get the image of that man from his mind altogether.

There was a knock on his door. “Kyoya?” it was his aunt Hikari. He lifted his head and stared at the door as his aunt continued speaking beyond the door. “Can I come in?”

“I’m dressing.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here.” Kyoya sighed heavily. He wanted to be alone but he also knew he can’t turn his aunt away. She is his psychologist after all and whenever he talks to her, at least a part of himself relaxes.

He dressed quickly and carefully before opening his door. There, his aunt smiled at him before patting his cheek lightly and stepping inside completely. He held the door open as his aunt went towards his bed and sat at the edge, patting beside her.

“Ryuji?”

“He’s still watching.”

Kyoya sighed before closing the door and sitting beside his aunt, though bringing considerable gap between them. He partially hid his bruised hand from his aunt’s view. If she saw it, she’d nag him again to be careful with his body. He didn’t want another lecture from her. He’d been getting one almost every day since he got tangled with the Mafia business. His aunt chuckled lightly.

“Still not comfortable with me Kyoya?” she asked lightly, which he did not deem an answer. He didn’t think it important to answer anyway. No matter how much he trusted his current family, he didn’t think he’d be comfortable with anyone anytime soon. Aunt Hikari shook her head before staring at him expectantly. “Well?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Kyoya, you wouldn’t leave Ryuji alone in the living room without me watching him.” She reminded the teen. Kyoya resisted the urge to sigh before finally speaking what’s on his mind. It’s no use resisting. Besides, he knew talking about it, even just a little bit

“I remembered him.”

Hikari sighed. That sentence told everything and nothing at all.

She wished she had taken Kyoya before _that man_ got a hold on him. But who would have thought that _he_ would do something like that to a child? That _he_ has less than respectable job and was training another to be like him?

She wasn’t really Kyoya’s aunt. The teen had no other relative aside from _that man._ She’s just the ex-wife of _that man._ She was the one who found out about Kyoya’s less than savoury condition in _that man’s_ custody when she went to visit. She didn’t even know that _the man_ had a kid living with him since the times she went to visit. She hadn’t even seen a kid anywhere so it was a shock when she saw Kyoya stuffed in a closet, extremely malnourished with his eyes completely dead.

Those times were rough. She knew it’s not good thinking like this but she sure is glad that _that man_ is dead. Kyoya’s treatment would be set back if he is not. And her anger is slightly appeased at the thought that _that man_ wouldn’t come back ever again. May he rot in the hell he created.

Still, even though many years had already passed, Kyoya is still affected by _that man’s_ memory. It is especially worse starting on the day of October 13 to the last day of the week. He is getting better but he still isn’t there.

“And?” she encouraged Kyoya to speak more. It cannot be helped that he doesn’t speak much. In the early days of Kyoya in her custody, he never spoke. His studies is excellent but teachers and student alike notice that he never interact with people, he doesn’t speak and he is adverse to anyone touching him. Compared to before, his social skills now is extremely better even though he knew Hibari Kyoya is a feared student in Namimori Middle school due to his violent need in keeping the school’s discipline.

“Stun gun.”

She resisted the urge to close her eyes. Yes, the stun gun, he would never forget that equipment even if he is better now with the electric gun than before. During his early days with her, stun gun or any electricity that can be seen is a no-no in the house. He panics, hyperventilates and becomes extremely violent. Then he locks himself in a closet.

She is so glad he is gradually getting better now.

She kept quiet.

“I know he’s dead. But my mind won’t shut up.”

“Kyoya.” Said teen looked at her in the eye. It reflected self-anguish and that’s good. Before, the black pool of eyes were dead. It’s a good thing there is an emotion in there now. Even if that emotion isn’t something she wanted to see with him.

“You’ll get there.” Was all she said and she knew that Kyoya would understand.

He nodded.

Kyoya is a strong child so she knew he’d get better. For the meantime, she just has to help him with things he doesn’t understand.

Because now, Hibari Kyoya is her son, just like Ryuji is.

*

*

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review??

**Author's Note:**

> Review k?? Tell me what you think...


End file.
